Purified by Blue Skies
by brownie20
Summary: SQUEAL TO "SCARRED BY LIGHTING" For the first time Will got to really look at the sky; she took in its vastness, its beauty. Is heaven this beautiful? If only her mom could see this perfect sky. Maybe she will see her again; someday. Sorry bad summery!


Purified by Blue Skies squeal to "Scarred by Lighting" By Brownie20

Ok everyone this is the sequel to "Scarred by Lighting"; this whole story including the squeal took me over 4 years to complete and it's kind of sad that's its almost over. I am sorry that the squeal is a wee short; well way shorter than the first. But I hope you like it and just so you know there will be a mini sequel to this later on. Also please I apologize for any grammar/spelling issues I wanted to get this up so I didn't do a great look over for spelling and stuff. But please ENJOY!

* * *

The light was fading away; darkness was creeping into the surrounding space. Blackness seemed to engulf everything. Will had no idea where she was, she couldn't even force her eyes to open. Was it the overwhelming exhaustion that kept her eyes closed; or was it the shear fear of the looming darkness that kept them closed? She did not know. Feeling as if she was weightless Will figured that she was floating, passing through the miles and miles of darkness. Time did not seem to exist; she could have been floating their forever for all she knew. But as she glided in the shadows something was bothering her; something just did not feel right, maybe something she had forgotten? Thinking and trying to remember with all her might Will realized that she was missing something, it was as if her story was not over. She needed to finish her story, there was still so much left in her tale and it felt as if someone had started to ripe away the remaining pages. Slowly the events of that day came back into her mind. The fight, her friends, her family, and her heart. Will didn't know what to do, she was stuck in this limbo land and she had to get out.

Taking in a deep breath Will pride her eyes open, and fear engulfed her soul. Darkness was everywhere. But deep down Will knew that she could not give up. There was a shadow deep, deep down in her broken heart. Yet she knew that if she kept going, kept moving forward, if she could only unlock the door; then her heart can find the sun. This was the story of her heart; she needed to finish her story once and for all. Clasping her hands Will finally opened her shelf up, she opened her book up wide; releasing all the emotions that where pent up in her own little story. Her fears, her anger, her happy times, and her sad times. She was not going to let the darkness overtake her. She was going to reach for the sun, for the light. As she prayed a light appeared in the darkness; almost blinding her. Will fought her way through the darkness, straining every muscle in her body to make it to the sun. But time was running out, her inner light was slowly fading with her remaining strength. With one final stretch to freedom Will's energy drained.

"God help me".

* * *

A shadow seemed to cover all of Candracar, as a group of people and the Oracle was surrounding what looked like a body. The guardians and the parents all huddled around Will's still form. The bleeding had come to a stop, as well as her breathing. Will's mom held her daughter close, as tears where falling all around. The Oracle made his last attempt to save Will. He inserted the heart of Candracar into Wills wound on her chest, hoping that the heart will heal her.

"All we can do is hope that Will will find the light from the heart and come home." Said the Oracle, however even he seemed fearfully of the truth; everyone did.

* * *

She was so close; so close to leaving all the darkness behind her. Will was ready to keep going, keep living; she wanted to finish her story and let everyone read her tale. As she drifted farther and farther away from the depths of the darkness the sun that started off small and dim started to grow. Will was amazed; at first it seemed that the light was graining away and now it was growing even bigger. Suddenly the light burst out, and Will had to shield her tired eyes from the intensity of the light. However as she slowly refocused her vision, she found herself gazing at one of the most spectacular and beautiful sights that she had ever seem. She was now standing on a hill top, the green grass swaying in the wind. The sky was a perfect color of blue; with giant white puffy clouds that where floating by, being pushed by the wind. She felt an overwhelming peace and calmness. Was she in heaven? Or maybe even earth? She couldn't grasp what in the world was going on. A dreaded feeling filled the pit of her stomach, as death consumed her mind. She must have died and this was heaven. Her thoughts were broken when the space in front of her blurred and ripped; as if the air was water and rippling like drops of rain on a still lake. Will held her breathe, fearing that her perfect heaven was actually hell, and the darkness was cutting into her blue world. However instead a full length mirror appeared right there in front of her. Relaxing Will stared at the mirror and was shocked at what she found. She was staring at herself; yet she was different, her scar was missing. Every so carefully and without breaking eye contact Will placed a shaky hand over her right eye; her mirror image doing the same. Slowly she touched her scar that ran deep down over her right eye. Yet as her mirror image did the same there was no scar; she looked just as she did before the storm took her away. However as Will kept her hand over her eye, her mirror image let her hand fall to her side and smiled at back at Will. Will was not smiling; instead her mouth was hanging wide open. What was this? Wasn't she in heaven? Apparently not. To make things even weirder the mirror image of Will started talking.

"Hello Will" the mirror image said waving in Wills usual nervous fashion. The mirror clone even acted like Will. Will had to wonder why her life could not be more normal.

"Just so you know you're not dead, well we came pretty close to being dead if it wasn't for the heart." The mirror said rubbing the back of her head. Will slowly brought down her hand in shock, she was so confused. "Who or what are you?" Will said staring at the mirror.

"Well I am you, well the true you, the way you view yourself. Ummmm you get it?" The mirror Will said, with no reply she continued. "Well as you can see we are stuck in like a limbo land, and we need to make a decision. Ya for once we get a choice." The mirror Will said with a chuckle, however the real Will was not laughing; she too was shocked that she or they get a choice.

"So what is the choice?" Will asked; maybe she will be able to go home finally.

The mirror Will took in a deep breath, Will figured this was going to be a long explanation. "Well the Heart was placed alongside our heart, because our heart was fatally injured. When the journey started and we had to find the heart of the world, the power inside us got stronger faster than it was supposed to." The mirror image said, however Will was not really getting what the mirror version of her was trying to say. Taking the hint the mirror image got to the point. "You see your power was somehow released to early, it wasn't supposed to happen yet. But now that the heart is inside you, it will lock your power, and control it until the power ready to be released. The deal is we might survive without the heart, it is unlikely though. Or we can bond the heart with our heart and allow it to preserve our power till the right time." The mirror image concluded. Will had to take a second to really comprehend that the mirror image was telling her. This was not just about her powers, but it was also about her life; and now somehow the heart of Candracar was actually inside her. This wall was just way too weird.

"But will I still be a guardian, will life go back to normal, or well as normal as it used to be?" Will asked. The mirror image smiled. "Yes and you will be able to go into the guardian state, the only thing is that all the power you have now will be limited. You will be stronger with the heart, but not as powerful as you are now. And you will live." The mirror image said. The answer seemed pretty obvious to Will, live and return home; so what if her power would be capped off. The heart will help guide her, and when she is ready the power will grow. But no matter what she will still be able to protect her friends and family again. With a deep breath Will took one last look at her surroundings, scanning the hills and the clouds. Everything was so surreal; did all this really happen? She just couldn't believe what was happening all around her. Finally her eyes made contact to her mirror self.

"So do I need to give you my answer or do you already know my choice?" Will asked with a smile. "Yep, so follow me" The mirror Will said as she turned away and disappeared. In her place the mirror started to glow and Will could only imagine where she might end up. Carefully Will stepped closer to the glowing mirror, and with an extended hand she touched the glass only to find that her hand did not grasp anything sold. Instead her hand passed right through it. Taking in a deep breath, Will stepped through the glass and into the bright light.

"Jeeze the next time I have to do this journey thing and pass through worlds I'm bringing sunglasses."

* * *

"Will…..Will…" What a soft sound.

"….….Will!... Can you hear me?...". Who is saying that?

"Will!... please wake up!...Will". I'm trying. I'm trying so hard, but those words; they seem so far away.

"I think she is coming around, someone get that man…Oracle…". The Oracle? What is going on?

"Will!...hey Will wake up already….we need you Will…..ohhhh Will come on please!...WILL…..WILL…..W-I-L-L!..." There are so many different voices; they seemed so familiar. Slowly getting closer, getting clearer.

"Will…..sweetie…..can you hear me…..its mom….I'm right here baby….right here…" Mom, is that really you?

"…..W-I-L-L-!..."

Blue skies were all Will saw; however suddenly something was blocking out the calming view. The shape was dark; it was hard to focus on the form due to the blinding light shining from behind the shape. Slowly as Will's eyes adjusted to the light, the form started to go in and out of focus. It looked like a face; but whose face, Will couldn't really tell. Suddenly everything came into focus. Will was not looking into a strangers face, but into a face that she feared she might never see again. One that she held onto every night. Praying that she could always remember that face; the face of her mother. It was her own mothers eyes that Will was looking into; her moms tears spilling down and falling on Wills dry face. Slowly tears started to pour from Will; she was alive. Slowly everyone came into view. Cornelia, Irma, Hay-Lin, Taranee, and all the parents; even the Oracle. She tried to push herself up; she wanted to hold onto everyone; to never let them go. However she felt a soft hand pushing her lightly back down. Slowly looking over, she looked into Cornelia's eyes. For the first time in a long time Cornelia was crying; truly crying with tears of pure joy. "Hold on there missy you aren't going anywhere, not anymore." Cornelia said as she tried to wipe her tears away. Taking in a deep breath Will smiled and nodded, however she still forced herself up; her mom helping her. It took her a moment; Will just could not wrap her mind around what was happening. She was home, she was alive, and most of all she was loved. She could feel the warmness of the Heart beating alongside her own. She could feel the dirt under her hands. As will took in her surroundings her eyes feel upon a mirror. It was the same mirror that was on the hill, and once again there she was standing; smiling. Watching herself her mirror form brought her hand up to her right eye. Will looked around, but it didn't seem like anyone else could see the mirror. The mirror Will pointed to her right eye. "Only you and the other guardians will remember what happened here. No one else will. The memories will be sealed away in your scar, and your scar will be hidden until the right time appears before you all. Until then enjoy the secret." The mirror Will said as the mirror evaporated in a puff of pure white dust. With great caution Will lifted her hand to her own right eye and touched her skin softly. However she did not feel the roughness of her scar, instead all she could feel was smooth skin. It was over; it was all truly over. Closing her eyes once again Will allowed sleep to overtake her. For she knew that when she awoke a new chapter in her book as well as the guardians will be ready for fresh ink; for a new tale. Life will be normal again; well as normal as life can ever be for the five guardians.

The END...For now... :)


End file.
